Lucky accident
by lerochka
Summary: what if Jack had a sister and she was on the plane with Jack when the crash happened? She has a past with Sawyer and what reminds her of him to this day? Bad summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

OK what if Jack had a sister? Her name is Val and she's 26 years old. She has a past with Sawyer and what reminds her of him to this day? It has a little of Alias in it. Irina and Jack Bristow are their parents and Sydney Bristow is their sister. This will be mainly a Val story. Shippers- Val/Sawyer and Jack/Kate.

"MOMMY, MOMMY" Little four year old Emily yelled while jumping up and down on her mom's bed.

"UGH" was heard under the massive covers. Emily kept jumping up and down until her mother was forced to lift the covers and sit up in bed.

Val- you are such a pain in the butt sometimes. What's up anyways?

Emily- Uncle Jack is here. You guys have a plane to catch duh!

Val- god only knows you get your attitude from your father.

Emily kept jumping up and down on the bed until Jack followed by their mother Irina came into the room.

Jack- why aren't you ready? Our plane leaves in an hour.

Val- nice to see you too.

She got up and fixed a bun with her perfect, glossy, currently straight hair on top of her head.

Jack- did I mention our plane leaves in an hour?

Val- calm your nerves, I work for the C.I.A. I can get dressed in under 20 seconds.

10 minutes later Val came into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, her hair still in a bun on top of her head.  
Emily jumped into her mothers arms and Irina handed Val a cup of coffee.

Val- mom are you absolutely sure you can take care of her?

Irina- yes I am. I raised you kids didn't I?

Val stared at her.

Irina- don't answer that.

Jack- let's go already.

6 hours later

Val was talking to a nice couple sitting across the aisle from them Bernard and Rose while Jack was working on his laptop.

Val- god Jack put the damn laptop down for once in your life.

Rose- so how long have you two been married?

Val almost chocked on the water she was drinking.

Val- what? Oh no he's my brother.

Rose- oh sorry sweetheart.

Just as Jack looked up from his laptop he saw a man with blond hair go by.

"Sawyer" Jack practically whispered it and Val almost didn't hear him.

Val- what?

Jack pointed to a man who sat down 3 rows in front of them. When Val looked over and just her luck Sawyer looked back and they locked eyes for a moment before the crash came.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys. Hope you like it.

When Val woke up she saw Jack and Sawyer hovering above her. Every bone in her body hurt like hell.

Val- Son of a bitch.

Sawyer smirked at her.

Sawyer- nice to see you too sweetheart.

She grabbed his shirt for support and pulled herself up.

Sawyer- damn it woman, you haven't seen me in four and a half years and you're already trying to choke the damn life out of me.

She sat up and they locked eyes like the first time they met.

Jack- Val you ok?

She nodded still looking at Sawyer.

Jack- I'm going to go see if anyone else needs help.

Val and Sawyer didn't notice him leave. Finally she broke eye contact and looked him over quickly.

Val- you look….um well.

Sawyer smirked at her and she had to bite her tongue in order to keep herself from smiling at his cute dimples.

Sawyer- Well you still look hot as hell sweet cheeks.

Val- don't ever call me sweet cheeks unless you want broken bones got it?

Sawyer- still as feisty as ever I see.

She looked around to see airplane parts, people looking for their loved ones, people freaking out and people trying to get a signal on their cell phones so they could get of this freaky island.

Sawyer- I know what you're thinking. What the hell happened?

Val- we crashed moron.

Sawyer- I forgot what a pain in the ass you were.

Before Val could reply Jack came back with a small suitcase.

Jack- hey I found your bag. Try your phone and laptop.

Val nodded and Jack walked of again.

Val opened her suitcase and got her laptop and cell out.

She handed the phone to Sawyer.

Val- turn on the phone and then go to my messages and open the top one it should have a number on it.

While Sawyer did that she booted up her laptop.

Sawyer got the message and read it.

Val looked up and saw him with a shocked face.

Sawyer- you have a kid?

Please please review


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 guys. Hope you like it.

Oh and Val is being played by Alessandra Ambrossio so check it out

Sawyer- you have a kid?

Val- what?

He showed her the message. It said "Mommy I love you soo soo much please come home already, grandma can't cook at ALL."

Sawyer- Boy or Girl?

Val- Girl

Sawyer- how old?

Val- four.

Sawyer- Now if my math is correct, I moved to New York four years and eight months ago and you and I were together up until I left. Now unless you were seeing someone else this kid must be mine. Right?

Val didn't have a chance to reply before a man came up followed by Jack.

Jack- guys this is Sayid.

Val- hi.

Sayid- Your brother told me you have a cell phone that works anywhere.

Val- oh yeah um Sawyer let me see it.

Sawyer handed the phone to Val and she tried dialing 911.

Val- No signal.

Sayid- well if you let me see it I think I can get it to work.

Val- Oh sure.

Sayid left to work on the phone.

Jack- hey Val can you go and make sure everyone is ok and Sawyer can you help me get the suitcases out of the plane.

Val literally jumped up and went over to the pregnant woman who was hyperventilating.

That night.

Val was walking through the jungle when she heard a waterfall. She went over to it and saw someone swimming in it.

At the moment she didn't really care and took of her jeans and shoes and jumped in the water. When she emerged she felt a hand on her shoulder. She literally shrieked.

Sawyer- aren't you supposed to be spy extraordinaire and not get scared of anything?

Val- shut up.

She turned around and her face was maybe 2 inches away from Sawyer's. Val thought Sawyer was going to kiss her. She would never admit it if questioned but she desperately wanted him to.

Sawyer- is the kid mine Val?

Val- yeah.

Sawyer kissed her hard on the mouth and got out of the water. He sat down next to where their clothes were and sat there quietly until Val sat down next to him.

Val- Sawyer……

Sawyer- I have a kid.

Val- WE have a kid.

Sawyer- I must admit I am glad it's mine and not some other random guy' but why the Hell didn't you tell me?

Val- remember when you told me you got an offer to work in the New York C.I.A. black ops division and you were so excited.

Sawyer- what does that have to do with that?

Val- shut up and let me finish. The night you told me is the night I was going to tell you I'm pregnant. But when you told me you looked so excited that I decided to let you be happy and just raise the kid myself.

Sawyer- I would have been happier with you and the kid.

Val- I know. We would have been happier with you.

They sat there in silence for god knows how long until Val broke it.

Val- I should go.

She started to get up until Sawyer grabbed her hand.

She turned and looked at him.  
Sawyer- Stay.

She didn't move

Sawyer- Please.

Val- what was that?

Sawyer- please?

Val sat next to him.

Val- you do realize the only other time you said please is when you wanted sex right?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's chapter 4.

Hope you like it and thanks for all the review keep em coming

The next morning Val woke up to someone gently brushing the hair out of her face. When she opened her eyes she first realized that she was still on the freaky island and then she realized she was in Sawyer's arms.

Sawyer- morning.

Val mumbled something.

Sawyer- what?

Val- Coffee. I need coffee.

Sawyer- oh let me get the tooth fairy maybe she has some.

Val sat up and punched him on the shoulder.

Sawyer- damn it woman you are so abusive.

Val- yeah and you are a pain in the ass.

She looked over and saw the waterfall. Val got up and took of her jeans, jumped in the water followed by Sawyer about 30 seconds later. When she came up for air her head was pushed back under by Sawyer. They were playing like that for about 5 minutes when they heard someone.

"Val!"

They both turned around and saw Jack and some cute woman next to him.

They both got out of the water and towards their clothes.

Jack- what the hell happened I was worried about you when you didn't come back last night.

Sawyer- relax man I kept her safe.

Jack- right. Ok.

Val- oh hi I'm Val.

Kate- hey I'm Kate.

Val- word of advice stay away from my brother he's a huge pain in the Ass.

Jack- aren't you sweet?

Sawyer- she's right.

Jack- what is it pick on Jack day?  
Val- Every day is pick on Jack day.

Back at the beach Val was wondering around when she saw Sawyer's little "tent". (basically Sawyer's little house on the beach like we saw on the show)

Val- what are you moving in?

Sawyer- babe we ain't gettin of this island for a while.

Val- what did I say about the pet names?

Sawyer- that you love em.

Val- aha. What are you reading?

Sawyer showed her the cover Crime and Punishment.

Val laughed.

Sawyer- what's so funny?

Val- sorry just never thought you'd be into those kind of books.

Sawyer- well it's either this or a romantic love story.

He pointed to a couple books laying on the floor.

Val- ooh can I read one?

Sawyer- sure for a price.

Val stood right in front of him.

Val- oh this outta be good. So what are your terms?

Sawyer- a kiss.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap.

Sawyer- but it can't be a weak kiss like this one.

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sawyer- it has to be a good kiss.

He then captured her lips in his and she immediately responded with passion. He brought his tongue to her lips and Val quickly let him in. She moaned into his mouth. Finally she had to pull back when she was out of air.

They sat there unmoving getting their breathing back to normal.

Val- my book please.

Sawyer- not so fast freckles.

Val- don't call me that.

She reached her right hand slowly and got the book and was about to get up when Sawyer captured her lips in his again. He took his hand and slowly grabbed the book out of her hands. She immediately pulled back.

Val- hey!

Sawyer- Like I said not so fast freckles.

She got up from his lap.

Val- fine I'll go ask Boone for a book he seems much nicer than you anyways.

Sawyer- yeah but he's not the one you have a kid with.

Val- how do you know?

She winked at him and went of to find Boone.

Now hit the review button. Please please I'm not above begging.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys here's chapter 5. Please review I need to know people are actually reading the story. If no one reviews I will stop writing the story.

At about 10 p.m. everyone was sitting around a huge fire that the guys decided to build. Jack was sitting next to Charlie, Sayid, Boone, and Sawyer, while Val, Kate, Claire, and Shannon were sitting next to them talking about Claire's baby.

Shannon- Ooh I have an idea.

Even though Val has only known Shannon for 2 days she already knew that when Shannon got an idea it meant trouble.

Shannon- but we need the guys.

Val- Shan maybe it's not a good ide….

Val was cut of by Shannon grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the guys, Kate and Claire following.

Shannon quickly let go of Val's arm and Val not expecting it fell into somebody's lap.

Val- Ouch Shan.

Shannon just giggled and sat down next to Sayid.

Val looked at the person who's lap she landed in.

Just her luck it was Sawyers. He smirked at her.

Val quickly got up and sat down next to him.

Val- sorry, it was Shannon's fault.

Sawyer- sure it was. How do I know you girls didn't devise a plan so that you could have landed in my lap.

Val- because we have better things to do dumb ass.

Shannon looked at Jack.

Shannon- why do they hate each other so much?

Jack- they don't hate each other they have a lot of sexual tension built up over the years they secretly want each other.

Val- WE DO NOT!

Sawyer- oh come on babe you know you want me.

Val turned to him.

Val- you wish, and STOP with the pet names for crying out loud!

Shannon- ok guys I have an idea let's play truth or dare!

30 MINUTES LATER.

Shannon decided that whenever it was her turn to dare someone she would make them kiss. She already dared Kate to kiss Jack, Claire to kiss Charlie, and Sayid to kiss her. Now it was Sawyers turn to be dared by Shannon.

Shannon- OK I dare you to kiss Val.

Val- NO!

Shannon- you have no choice sorry.

Val groaned and turned to Sawyer who sat there smirking at her.

Val- fine but no tongue or else I'll hurt you.

Sawyer knew perfectly well that she was putting on a show.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Val couldn't help it she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms on her waist. They heard a cough and were forced to break apart. Val sat back down as did Sawyer.

A couple of minutes later no one was paying attention to Val and Sawyer anymore so he leaned to her ear and whispered "I thought you said no tongue." Val turned to him and smiled. Jack looked over and saw how close they were sitting and saw his sister smiling. She hadn't looked that happy in a very long time.

Cmon press the review button. You know you want to.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry for the wait, I didn't want to update until I finished a few more chapters. Now I have another chapter ready to update and right now I have 11 reviews from you guys so if I get at least 15 tonight then I will update another chapter either tonight or early tomorrow morning.

Around midnight everyone settled to sleep except for Sawyer and Val. They were both walking around separately. Val thought she heard something in the bushes. She brushed it of but she heard it again. Val picked up a rock and when she heard the noise again she threw it.

"SON OF A BITCH"

Sawyer appeared behind the bushes.

Sawyer- what the hell did you do that for?

Val- why the hell are you following me?

Sawyer rubbed his knee.

Sawyer- damn it woman I was just walking around.

He kept rubbing his knee.

Val- oh god it was a little rock it doesn't hurt that much.

Sawyer- It's my damn knee I'll tell you if it hurts or not.

Val- you are such a baby.

Sawyer- I am not!

Val rolled her eyes at him.

Val- you just proved me right.

Sawyer- Shut up.

She just smirked at him.

Sawyer opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something but then closed it again.

Val- What?

Sawyer- I just realized I don't know the kids name.

Val- Emily, her name is Emily.

Sawyer- do you have a picture?

Val- yeah back at the beach. Cmon I'll go get it.

They walked back in silence and Val grabbed a picture out of her stuff and went to Sawyer who was waiting by the water. She gave him the picture. There with Val was a cute little four year old girl with slightly curly blonde hair. They both had huge grins plastered on their face. Sawyer turned to her getting angry.

Sawyer- why the hell didn't you tell me about this.

He turned around and stormed off.

Sawyer walked around for about a half an hour and decided to head to the beach. He saw the outline of a woman sitting on the beach about 10 minutes away from the camp. He headed towards her and the full moon let him see that it was in fact Val. He sat down next to her. She turned towards him and he noticed the tears in her face. The one thing Sawyer couldn't stand is seeing Val upset. He groaned and wrapped her in his arms.

Val- I'm so so sorry I don't know why I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry.

She continued crying.   
Sawyer –shhh It's ok.

Val- no it's not damn it.

She looked at him.

Val- you deserve to know your daughter.

Sawyer rubbed her back gently.

Sawyer- Shh I will get to know her.

Val looked up at him and couldn't help her self. She brought her lips to Sawyer's and gently kissed him. He responded quickly and brought his hands to her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. And I guess you could say the rest was history they both felt complete.

Don't worry it's not the end I will have another update soon. Remember review guys I need to know you're actually reading the fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys let's pretend that Val graduated high school two years early

"Damn it where's my shirt?" came from an annoyed Val. It was around 3 in the morning and Val and Sawyer had just had sex. Luckily they were away far enough from the camp that no one had heard them. Sawyer threw the shirt at her. Val put it on over her bra.

Sawyer- shit I can't find my other shoe.

Val looked around and saw it. She picked it up and handed it to Sawyer. Their fingers brushed and Sawyer took her arm and pulled her towards him. The shoe was dropped when their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Val wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck and Sawyer put his arms on her hips and pulled her even closer. His tongue brushed her lips gently and she quickly let him in without hesitation. When they ran out of air Val pulled back and smiled at him.

Val- c'mon let's get back to camp, I'm exhausted.

Sawyer- Did I tire you out?

Val let out a laugh.

Val- you wish.

They got the camp and Val turned to Sawyer.

Val- goodnight.

Sawyer- goodnight.

He kissed her gently on the mouth and they went of in opposite directions. Val laid down in her "bed" so to speak and closed her eyes. She felt like a school girl again.

Flashback

Val was rushing to her first class of Junior year in college. Even though she was 2 years younger than the rest of her English Lit. Class she still had no problem with taking part in their heated discussions and arguments. She had class with the same small group of people since freshman year so she knew all of them well. This was a very hard class to get into so there were only 15 people in it. Val opened the door to the classroom and the teacher stopped his discussion and turned to her as did the rest of the class.

Teacher- Ah Miss Bristow nice of you to join us.

Val- Mr. Dunning you have known me for two years what's with the formalities?

Mr. Dunning- any reason you're late?

Val- Give me a minute I'm sure I'll think of something.

Mr. Dunning- have a seat please.

Val looked around and noticed the only seat open was next to a pretty hot blonde guy who was obviously new this year.

She sat down next to him and gave him a small smile which he returned.

Mr. Dunning- Since you're late you missed the introductions. The man sitting next to you is James Ford or as he prefers to be called Sawyer.

The professor turned to Val.

Mr. Dunning- and Mr. Ford this is the lovely Valerie Bristow or as I like to call her a pain in the ass.

Val turned to the teacher and smiled at him.  
Val- aw Mr. Dunning you're too sweet.

He smiled and shook his head.

Mr. Dunning- she seems sweet but she's really not.

Val just smiled at Sawyer who couldn't help but smile back at her.


End file.
